This is a REVISED application for travel funds for a Minority Symposium at the 39th Annual Meeting of the Biophysical Society in San Francisco, CA on February 12-16, 1995. The funds applied for will be used to bring non- member minority faculty and students (primarily undergraduate) to the Annual Meeting and the Symposium, to meet with each other and members of the Society with common research interests. The symposium, which will include a poster session, two speakers and a reception, will be held in conjunction with a one-day Education program for local high school students, supported by the Society. Minority program participants, however, will be fully registered to attend all scientific sessions, and to interact with each other and with their colleagues in the Biophysical Society in the context of a professional meeting. The program will be a showcase for high school students to see minority scientists' accomplishments. The meeting will provide a forum for networking and collaborations between minority biophysicists and other members in the Society. Minority biophysicists will be drawn from a broad base: visits by athe principal investigator (funded by the Society) to minority schools and scientific meetings, contacts with minority professional societies and faculty, grantees of minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) and Minority Access to Research Careers (MARC) programs, and others. The Minority Affairs Committee seeks to increase the numbers of minority biophysicists and their degree of participation in the Society and the profession, and to increase awareness of the present and potential contributions of minority biophysicists among all members of the Society. The Minority Affairs Symposium at the San Francisco meeting is a timely, appropriate and essential part of its ongoing commitment ot minority and educational programs, and a first step in a long-range program of extensive minority recruitment and support.